danganronpafandomcom_id-20200213-history
Makoto Naegi
|tinggi_badan = 160 cm (5' 3") |berat_badan = 52 kg (114 lbs) |tanggal_lahir = |ukuran_dada = 75 cm |bmi = 20.3 |tipe_darah = A |suka = • Kari • Hal yang trendi |tidak_suka = • Makarel asin kering • Tofu kering |keluarga = • Komaru Naegi (Adik perempuan) • Orang tua yang tidak disebutkan namanya • Anjing peliharaan yang tidak disebutkan namanya (Deceased) |partisipasi = • Killing School Life • Final Killing Game |takdir = • Korban selamat dari Killing School Life • Kabur dari Hope's Peak Academy • Korban selamat dari Final Killing Game • Menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hope's Peak Academy |ng code = Berlari di krodior |eksekusi = Detention |status = Hidup |banding= Ilusi Makoto Naegi |affiliasi = • Korban Selamat Killing School Life • Future Foundation Cabang ke-14 • Kelas 77-B • Hope's Peak Academy |affiliasi_sebelumnya = • SMA DuskList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Kelas 78 |game debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc |anime debut = Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 01 |manga debut = Danganronpa: The Manga |novel debut = Danganronpa/Zero |penggambaran game = Megumi Ogata Bryce Papenbrook |penggambaran anime = Megumi Ogata Bryce Papenbrook Philip SüßGerman VAs. |penggambaran panggung = Kanata Hongō }} Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠 Naegi Makoto) adalah protagonis utama Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc dan salah satu protagonis central Hope's Peak Academy Saga. Dia adalah salah satu peserta Killing School Life dan Final Killing Game. Naegi bertitel Super High School Level Good Luck (超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no “kōun”''), walaupun ia memiliki kedua sisi keberuntungan dan nasib buruk. Sejarah Sebelum the Tragedy Naegi menjalani kehidupan normal bersama orang tua dan adik perempuannya, Komaru. Mereka juga memiliki seekor anjing selama masa kecilnya. Meski terkadang dia tidak akur dengan adiknya, dia punya hubungan dekat dengan Komaru. Keduanya menonton TV dan berbagi pemikiran tentang manga bersama. Pada hari biasa bersama Naegi dan keluarganya, ibunya selalu menonton acara bincang-bincang yang sama saat makan siang, dan ayahnya tidak mencukur janggutnya pada hari Sabtu saat dia tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Di sekolah menengah, Naegi berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sayaka Maizono. Dia menemukan derek yang hilang dan menyelamatkannya; Tindakan kebaikan ini menarik perhatiannya, dan itulah bagaimana dia mengingatnya bahkan bertahun-tahun kemudian. Ini berarti bahwa Naegi naksir dia, tapi mereka tidak pernah berbicara karena mereka berada dalam standar sosial yang berbeda. Kemudian, dia pergi ke Dusk High School. Naegi punya sekolah biasa, teman normal, dan keluarga normal. Dia cukup banyak contoh buku teks dari seorang siswa sekolah menengah biasa. Naegi dipilih untuk hadir Kelas 78 Hope's Peak Academy dengan memenangkan undian acak. Sehari sebelum hari pertamanya di Academy, 20 Augustus 2010, Naegi mengunjungi sebuah forum dan mencari informasi tentang teman sekelasnya di masa depan. Danganronpa/Zero Volume 2 Bab 3 Selama the Tragedy Naegi tinggal di Hope's Peak Academy dengan gembira, menghabiskan waktu bahagia bersama teman sekelasnya selama sekitar satu tahun sampai terjadi The Tragedy. Selama The Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri berencana untuk menutup gedung sekolah dan membiarkan para siswa tinggal di dalam gedung sekolah selamanya untuk melindungi mereka dari kehancuran. Rencananya disetujui oleh Naegi dan anggota kelas lainnya, dan mereka menutup bangunan itu bersama-sama dan tinggal damai di dalamnya selama setahun tanpa mengetahui bahwa anggota Super High School Level Despair sudah berada di tengah mereka. Sang Super High School Level Despair Sejati mengambil kenangan sekolah Kelas 78 sehingga mereka bisa ikut serta dalam High School Life of Mutual Killing. Penampilan Naegi berusia sekitar 19 tahun di Danganronpa 1, meskipun ia yakin bahwa dirinya berusia 17 tahun karena kehilangan ingatan. Di akhir Danganronpa 3, dia berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dan berada di awal usia dua puluhan, sekitar dua puluh satu setidaknya. Usia teman sekelasnya, Leon Kuwata dan Tōko Fukawa sangat menyiratkan hal ini. Di kilas balik di awal Side: Future #08 mengkonfirmasi bahwa Game Pembunuhan berlangsung "beberapa tahun yang lalu", maka bisa diasumsikan bahwa ia berada di awal usia dua puluhan di akhir Danganronpa 3. Naegi memiliki bentuk tubuh yang kurus dan kecil, termasuk orang yang pendek di antara teman sekelasnya. Ia memiliki rambut coklat terdesaturasi yang runcing dengan ahoge yang mencolok, dan manik hazel. Ia memakai hoodie berrisleting warna hijau kusam dengan garis merah di sekitar risleting, sebuah jaket hitam tidak terkancing berwarna emas di atas hoodie, jean hitam, dan sneakers merah dengan ujung berwarna putih. Hoodie Naegi memiliki logo masker gas merah di dalam lingkaran tertera di belakang tutup kepala, risleting hingga ke atas tutup kepala. Ia memakai pin SMA Dusk di kerah jaketnya, yaitu pin yang berbentuk seperti bintang yang memiliki empat ujung dilapisi dengan sebuah bulan sabit. Setelah bergabung dengan Future Foundation, Naegi terlihat memakai jas hitam. Di Danganronpa 3, Naegi terlihat memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek. Perubahan ini merupakan salah satu dari desain barunya. Walau tidak pernah nampak di game, buku seni resmi menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki celana pendek putih dengan pola bintang keberenutungam dan ia tidak berniat untuk menunjukannya kepada yang lain, secara humoris mereferensikan pada Bonus Mode dan Free Time Events. Kepribadian Menurut dirinya sendiri, Naegi adalah orang yang sangat biasa, sampai-sampai ia merasa sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini. Hal yang paling mencolok dari dirinya adalah optimisme yang tidak biasa. Naegi adalah orang yang sangat baik, suportif, dan pemaaf, walaupun terkadang ia bisa menjadi sedikit naif. Ia ramah, sopan, dan lebih merendahkan diri dari siswa lain. Ini kemungkinan merupakan alasan kenapa ia bisa mendekat dan berteman dengan mereka di Free Time Events, bahkan siswa-siswa yang paling antisocial seperti Byakuya Togami dan Tōko Fukawa. Enoshima menyebut Naegi sebagai "laki-laki herbivora", yang berarti kemungkinan Naegi adalah orang yang pasif jika menjalin sebuah hubungan; hal ini didukung dengan percakapannya dengan yang lain. Ia juga bisa sedikit gelisah sewaktu-waktu dan mudah disudutkan oleh beberapa orang seperti Togami. Namun, meskipun ia terkadang bisa menjadi orang yang memaksa, ia bisa menjadi orang yang memiliki tekad yang kuat dan pembicara yang karismatik. Naegi adalah seorang yang sangat percaya pada harapan, memiliki sikap yang positif mengenai masa depan, entah betapa buruknya situasi yang ada di masa sekarang. Ia juga seorang yang pasifis karena ia percaya bahwa pembunuhan dan kekerasan bukanlah jawaban untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Selain tidak menyukai keputus asaan, percaya bahwa hal itu adalah emosi negatif, merusak, dan tidak dapat menguntungkan dunia, ia mampu memaafkan orang-orang yang telah jatuh kedalam keputus asaan, seperti Remnants of Despair. Ia percaya bahwa mereka hanyalah korban dari Enoshima dan bukan secara inheren jahat. Satu-satunya orang yang Naegi benci adalah Enoshima, Super High School Level Despair Sejati yang ia anggap sebagai musuh. Namun, ia merasa bahwa Enoshima tidak perlu mati dan membujuknya sebelum ia mengeksekusi dirinya sendiri. Naegi sangat dihormati oleh banyak orang sebagai Sang Super High School Level Hope, walau ia sendiri sangatlah merendah dan bahkan sedikit malu dengan julukannya. Di Danganronpa/Zero, disebutkan bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa di dalam, meskipun sering terlihat lemah di luarnya. Dalam waktu sulit, Naegi selalu terlihat memiliki kekuatan untuk memberikan harapan bagi orang lain dan memengaruhi cara berpikir mereka. Namun, ini tidak selalu menjadi kebenaran, karena beberapa orang menolak untuk mendengarkannya disebabkan hanya karena mereka tidak mau menerima idealismenya. Menjadi Super High School Level Hope, ia tidak memiliki immunitas kepada efek yang ditimbulkan oleh Video Bunuh Diri. Bakat dan Kemampuan Super High School Level Good Luck Naegi yang awalnya adalah seorang siswa yang sangat biasa akhirnya bisa bergabung dengan Hope's Peak Academy setelah mendapatkan bakat sebagai Super High School Level Good Luck dengan memenangkan sebuah lotere. Sebagai tambahan, ia terlibat dalam beberapa kejadian aneh di hari penerimaannya yang berakhir pada penangkapan seorang pencuri berlian dan membakar tiket seleksinya. Di High School Life of Mutual Killing, setelah Class Trial yang kelima, sebelum Naegi sempat di eksekusi selesai, Alter Ego muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mampu menghentikan kematian Naegi dengan membuka sebuah pintu di lantai. Ia lalu diselamatkan oleh Kirigiri dan memantapkan tekadnya untuk mengalahkan sang mastermind dan selamat dari semua siksaan. Keberuntungan Naegi memainkan peran selama kejadian Final Killing Game, menyelamatkannya dari beberapa situasi bahaya. Meskipun keberuntungannya tidak sekuat pendahulunya atau Izuru Kamukura, pola keberuntungannya berbeda dari keduanya, dan sulit bagi Enoshima untuk menganalisa dan memprediksinya. Maka, Enoshima memprediksi bahwa Naegi bisa menjadi kehancuran bagi rencana sempurnanya, yang secara ironis membuat Enoshima membiarkannya untuk hidup di High School Life of Mutual Killing. Super High School Level Hope Naegi menemukan bakat sesungguhnya sebagai Super High School Level Hope saat Class Trial terakhir dari High School Life of Mutual Killing. Menariknya, tidak seperti bakat-bakat yang lain, julukan Naegi sebagai Super High School Level Hope tidak diakui secara resmi oleh Hope's Peak Academy, tetapi didapatkan karena ia mengalahkan Enoshima, Super High School Level Despair Sejati. Tidak seperti Izuru Kamukura, yang bakat Super High School Level Hope dirinya ia dapatkan sebagai perwujudan bakat, titel Super High School Level Hope yang dimiliki Naegi datang dari jumlah keabnormalan optimisme dan tekad yang dimiliki Naegi yang diakui oleh dirinya sendiri. Sebagai Super High School Level Hope, Naegi membuktikan bahwa ia memiliki imunitas kepada taktik Enoshima yang dibangun untuk membuat orang-orang terjatuh ke dalam keputusasaan. Digabungkan dengan keberuntungannya yang susah untuk dianalisis oleh Enoshima, hal ini menyebabkan dirinya membiarkan Naegi untuk hidup karena untuk melawannya akan menjadi rasa keputusasaan yang nikmat baginya. Akhirnya, bakat Naegi membantunya mengalahkan Enoshima dengan memberikan kelima korban selamat lainnya dengan harapan, setelah mereka semua jatuh dalam keputusasaan setelah mengetahui tentang situasi dunia luar yang mengerikan. Naegi juga dapat meyakinkan orang lain untuk bertindak dengan harapan hanya dengan menyebarkan harapannya kepada mereka. Ketika para korban selamat dari High School Life of Mutual Killing terisi dengan harapan, mereka diajak untuk memilih meninggalkan akademi dan melihat dunia luar yang telah menunggu mereka. Dengan tambahan, di Danganronpa IF, Naegi tanpa disadari meyakinkan Mukuro Ikusaba, salah satu dari Despair Sisters untuk berpikir tentang dunia diluar rencana-rencana Enoshima yang bertujuan untuk menyebarkan keputusasaan secara global. Naegi telah beberapa kali didorong oleh harapannya sendiri, serta dukungan teman-temannya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Kazuo Tengan dibunuh oleh Kyousuke Munakata, Naegi mulai sedih setelah menyadari bahwa ia tidak dapat menghentikan orang-orang dari saling membunuh. Namun Aoi, bersama dengan Miaya Gekkougahara (dikendalikan oleh Monaka Touwa) menyemangatinya, berkata bahwa Naegi telah memberikan mereka harapan dan kesediaan untuk menanggung sebagian bebannya. Setelah itu, Kirigiri berkata kepada Naegi bahwa ia seharusnya tidak menyerah kepada harapan, dan bahwa ia akan selalu ada di sisinya apabila kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat. Setelah Kirigiri tewas (kemudian diketahui bahwa ia sedang koma), Naegi bisa menggunakan harapannya dan Kirigiri untuk membujuk Munakata untuk menggabungkan kedua harapan mereka bersama. Naegi percaya bahwa harapan itu menular. Benar apa yang dikatakannya, usaha Naegi dalam mengalahkan Enoshima, melindungi Remnants of Despair di New World Program, dan idealismenya yang kuat serta rasa optimis akhirnya berbuah manis setelah ia dapat mengalahkan semua keputusasaan dan memulai era baru sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hope's Peak Academy, era baru tanpa keputusasaan dan harapan baru. Dalam bahasa lain Bakat Naegi yang muncul dalam terjemehan resmi di Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Intelek yang Tajam Eksekusi Hubungan :Keluarga: Komari Naegi Orang Tuanya :Kelas 78: Minat Cinta Kyoko Kirigiri Sayaka Maizono Teman Aoi Ashina Byakuya Togami Toko Fukawa Yasuhiro Hagakure Leon Kuwata Mondo Owada Kiyotaka Ishimaru Sakura Ogami Chihiro Fujisaki Celestia Ludenberg Hifumi Yamada Mukuro Ikusaba Musuh Junko Enoshima :Reserve Course: Hajime Hinata :Anggota Future Foundation: Kyosuke Munakata Kazuo Tengan Great Gozu Juzo Sakakura Ryota Mitarai Kutipan Lokalisasi= *“Being able to touch a body without any reserve… I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to it, no matter how many times I have to do it...” *“Are you sure you aren’t telling me just because I don't have your trust…?” *“No, I'll definitely figure it out...!” *“What the hell are you saying...! This is all your fault...!” (kepada Monokuma) *“NO, THAT'S WRONG!” *“I'VE GOT IT!” *“NOW I UNDERSTAND!” *“HERE'S MY ANSWER!” *“THIS SHOULD PROVE IT!” *“THE KILLER IS... YOU!” *“HERE'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!” *“You want to see the bodies? That doesn't sound like something a lady would say.” *“After all, my only redeeming quality is my optimism.” *“Then promise me something. If at any point you think it will become dangerous, just let it go.” *“You're wrong! I believe in you, Kyoko! That's why I want you to trust me too.” (kepada Kyōko Kirigiri) *“DON'T LOSE HOPE NOW!” *“HOPE KEEPS GOING!” *“She doesn't yearn for any kind of future at all... She fills every person she meets with despair!” (berbicara tentang Junko Enoshima) *“What I believe is not their past, but their futures!” *“At least...this wasn't the ending prepared for them. This was...the ending they created.” (berbicara tentang Remnants of Despair) *“Even if there's the smallest possibility... They're still trying to create that future for themselves... In their eyes, that is the future.” *“They've accepted their hopes and their despair, and they're trying to create their own future... Maybe, for people like that, miracles and inevitable, don't you think?” (berbicara tentang Remnants of Despair) *“We...must create our own futures, too.” *“R-Really? Well, being positive is like... my only good point.” (kepada Komaru Naegi) *“No matter what kind of doubts everyone has, you can't give up. Because if you do, we definitely won’t be able to reach the truth.” |-| Terjemahan= Kreasi dan Pengembangan Dari awal, Naegi telah didesain sebagai "protagonis yang kekurangan individualitas". Menurut desainer karakter Danganronpa, Rui Komatsuzaki, hal ini membuatnya menjadi lebih sulit untuk mendesain ketika dibandingkan dengan karakter lain yang memiliki keunikan masing-masing. Pada awalnya, bagian petualangan dari game dimaksudkan untuk dapat dilihat dari kamera sudut pandang ornag ketiga, jadi hoodie menarik si protagonis dapat terlihat oleh para pemain.Dengeki Online: http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/000/360/360827/index-4.html (Japanese). Setelah itu, sebuah ahoge ditambahkan untuk memberikan karakter di rambut Naegi. Sifatnya yang pasif/herbivora disorot dengan memberikannya perawakan pendek. Naegi diberikan dengan palet warna tenang yang secara khusus disukai oleh Komatsuzaki. Dia diberi palet warna yang tenang, yang biasanya disukai oleh Rui Komatsuzaki. Trivia Referensi Navigasi en:Makoto Naegi de:Makoto Naegi ru:Макото Наэги es:Makoto Naegi fr:Makoto Naegi pl:Makoto Naegi Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa 1 Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa Another Episode Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa 2 Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa 3 Kategori:Karakter Super Danganronpa 2.5 Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa/Zero Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa IF Kategori:Karakter Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa Gaiden Kategori:Karakter Danganronpa: Togami Kategori:Future Foundation Kategori:Karakter Dimainkan Kategori:Protagonis Kategori:Laki-laki Kategori:Hidup Kategori:Kepala Sekolah Kategori:Selamat Dari Eksekusi Kategori:Korban Selamat Mutual Killing